Brokenbb a collection of song fics
by bbvampygrl
Summary: a short song fic. one shot. Booth/Bones established relationship. Bones diagnosed with lukemia. How will Booth take it? mutated into a buch of different songs to come. into the night, and welcome to the jungle just added.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own Bones, or any of the characters. tear!!

A/N: this is my first ever fic, and i did not have an editor. i am working on a longer fic, so any review would be awesome. please, if you are going to be a hater, make it constructive please.

_

* * *

__I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Booth picked up a picture of them together on their honeymoon in Biscayne Bay. The memory brought bittersweet tears to his eyes and images of bones swimming in the crystal clear water in little bitty itsy bitsy teeny weenie yellow polka dot bikini. They had had a laugh with that one. The thought that their wonderful life together might be over in a matter of days just killed him. Three months earlier bones had been diagnosed with extremely progressive leukemia. The doctors had done all they could, but nothing seemed to work.

Now, whenever Booth saw his love, she was curled up on a hospital bed hooked up to various tubes. I between bad spells, when she got to go home and sleep in a bed with the man who loved her, she had to take lots of medication that made her weak. It killed Booth that this woman, who used to be as strong as nails and able to open a can of major ass whooping on him anytime she wanted, was now solely dependent on machines and as fragile as a china doll.

Mostly, he hated himself. All the daring rescues from sadistic murderers of the past meant nothing. The enemy that would finally take Bones was within her; he was powerless to help her. Whenever he thought of the end, whenever he saw Bones crippled in pain so all she could do was whisper his name, he was ready to break down and give up. But, he knew one thing. Bones would never give up, ever. If she didn't, neither would he. Booth would make sure that he was strong, for as long as she needed him.

So for now, all he could do was put his hand over Bones', try to communicate the extent of his love and devotion to her, and close his eyes and put all his faith in God. Hopefully, that would be enough.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

* * *

_press the button. review. do it. now. thank you for feeding me. you guys rock._


	2. Chapter 2

_Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul  
It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang_

Booth had his arms around an angel. Bones. They were swaying to a very upbeat song in a new club Angela had forced them to go to. Funny how much he was enjoying himself when he had tried using every technique he knew to weasel his way out. Going to a club with Bones was not a good idea if he wanted to continue their partnership. Being a good catholic boy, Booth always felt ashamed for the fantasies that involved the forensic anthropologist, but that did not stop him from having them basically every minute of the day.

Not they were so close. How exactly they had ended up in this position Booth wasn't sure, but he was positive there were large quantities of hard liquor involved. Great, he thought, Soon, I'll be confessing my undying love for her. However, after a couple minutes of excruciating closeness, Booth relaxed. What was he worried about? This was just his partner. His partner with an amazing body, that is. His partner that had pulled him out of an overwhelming depression that came with being a murderer. For the first time since his sniper days, he felt that maybe, just maybe, the world wasn't all bad, and he was not a demon. Bones could pull him up and make him feel so much better with just a little smile or awkward comment. He did not drown anymore, he floated on a cloud of pure contentment.

_Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul  
It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang_

Now, the music had stopped and most everybody was heading out to catch at least a power nap before the next day. All that is, except Booth and Brennan. They were swaying in the middle of the floor, keeping time to the music in their heads, thinking only of each other. The thing Booth most loved about Bones was her fire and her stubbornness. She was a force to be 

reckoned with, and could hold her own against some of the most twisted and vicious people in the country. She didn't need anybody, but if you caught her at the right moment and pushed her just the right way, she would let you in.

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces  
We was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes  
No room left to move in between you and I  
We forgot where we were and we lost track of time  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night_

After Rebecca, Booth had thought true love would never find him. But even as he gave up, heaven had dropped this exquisite being into his lap. As Booth danced he thought, something this good that feels this right has to be fate; it would be a sin to ignore it. So, with that, he dipped Bones over and kissed her with all his might. She reacted and they kept dancing into the night, oblivious to the rest of the world.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: just so we're clear, this is not an example of a good piece of writing. this is an example of what happens when the author is bored and doesn't want to clear her room and decides to write a random song fic about to of her favorite people. now that's out of the way,

I DO NOT OWN BONES! (like any of you actually thought I did)

**

* * *

****Welcome to the jungle  
We got fun 'n' games  
We got everything you want  
Honey we know the names  
We are the people that can find  
Whatever you may need  
If you got the money honey  
We got your disease**

With what little coherent thought she had left, Dr. Temperance Brennan wondered how she had gotten to this point. It could have been the numerous bottles of whiskey she had consumed with her partner Seeley Booth… but that really wasn't logical. Usually she could hold her whiskey quite well. Not tonight. At this very moment Bones was standing on a raised platform in a strip club under the adoring eyes of nearly every male in the place, including Booth.

Bones giggled drunkenly. "Well, as long as I'm up here I might as well give them a show! It's not as if I'll remember anything tomorrow, after all." She thought. So without any further consideration, she started to pole dance, a skill she had learned a while back from a friend at her old university. Until now, she had never put her skills to the test, but judging from the cheers from the ever growing crowd watching her, she was pretty darn good.

**In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shun n,n,n,n,n,n,n,n,n,n,n,n knees, knees  
I wanna watch you bleed**

As Bones twirled provocatively right in front of him, Booth smiled. This was one of the best nights of his entire life. His partner had let loose in the most explosive way imaginable. He knew if she remembered anything tomorrow, she would be extremely embarrassed, but there was nothing on God's green earth that would make him get up there and stop her. She was just too good! Oh God, was she good.

**Welcome to the jungle  
We take it day by day  
If you want it you're gonna bleed  
But it's the price you pay  
And you're a very sexy girl  
That's very hard to please  
You can taste the bright lights  
But you won't get them for free  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Feel my, my, my serpentine  
I, I wanna hear you scream**

Upon further reflection, Bones thought that she might just be enjoying herself up here. Seeing the adoring looks of Booth did not put a damper on things either. Since the night was going soo.. well, she might just let him do more than look. Just maybe.


End file.
